


Shot

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Minor Character Death, Partnership, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fork-in-the-road AU for the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a classic drabble of 100 words exactly, and gah, it was hard. But I'm pretty happy with the result. Thanks to Akamine_chan for beta reading.

Dead caribou, dozens of them.

So much for the promise that the dam wouldn't harm the wildlife. Bob straightened, walking away. He'd haul a caribou in by snowmobile, determine the cause of death. If he could just prove it...

_Click._ Bob froze at the unmistakable sound.

Damn, but he was an idiot to have come here alone.

Well, he'd brazen it out. "You're going to shoot a Mountie? They'll hunt you to the ends of the earth."

Silence.

A shot, and a body fell, sliding down the slope.

Above it, Buck nodded to Bob. "They forgot you had a partner."


End file.
